1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooler, particularly to one whose heat scattering member on its heat conducting member is provided with plural hollow cones respectively formed of sintered metallic particles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A central processing unit (CPU) is the primary and the most important component in a computer. When a computer is booted, the CPU reads various instructions or information from a memory and then, makes them processed by an arithmetic logic unit to obtain new data that are restored back to the memory. By the time, in communication with a motherboard and peripheral devices, data processing is completely achieved. In other words, all jobs in a computer must be processed by a CPU, so the whole efficiency of a computer depends on the processing speed of the CPU. But the faster the CPU speeds up, the more the heat is generated by the CPU. Unfortunately, heat will retard the processing of the CPU, even crash the computer or burn out the CPU. In order to release the heat generated by the CPU, a cooler fixed on the CPU is used to scatter the heat. As shown in FIG. 1, a common conventional cooler 91 for a CPU 92 is tightly attached with the CPU 92. The cooler 91 mainly includes a flat plate 911 and plural fins 912 arrayed on the flat plate 911 with an equal interval. A fan 93 is fixed on the fins 921 for supplying a ventilation to scatter the heat generated by the CPU and transmitted via the flat plate 911 through the fins 921, so as to keep the CPU from thermal damage. But, because the thin fins 912 are arrayed equidistantly, the convectional ventilation can merely keep the air moving from the bottom to the top, making a limited collision between the air and the fins 921, unable to provide a satisfied thermal scattering. Moreover, if a computer should be interrupted by excessive heat of the CPU, data might be lost, to resulting in waste of time and embarrassment of a user.